


the show must go on

by georgiehensley



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alya panics before her audition for mrs. blackwell. bianca just might have a way to comfort her that is <i>not</i> a pep talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the show must go on

**Author's Note:**

> the musical girlfriends need some love too, you know.

“i can’t do this,” alya says for what feels like the thousandth time, pacing back and forth in the girls’ bathroom as her breath begins to grow uneven. “i can’t do this, i can’t do this!”

“relax.” bianca says, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes as alya seems to refuse to calm down. “you’ll be fine. the show must go on, right?”

“but, what if i freeze?” alya asks. “what if i can’t get a note out? you remember my first day, you, uh,” she blushes. “you called me queen elsa because i froze so badly.” bianca nods, biting her lip at the memory.

“i did,” she says, stepping forward, closer to the blonde. “but you got over that, and you sang for us. and,” she sighs. “you were good.” alya smiles slightly.

“but this is different,” she says with a sigh. “it’s for a casting agent, not just a class of my peers--”

“but it’s just one person!”

“yeah, one person who can change the fate of my not-yet-started career!”

bianca sighs yet again, gaze falling to the floor as her mind races with ideas of how to comfort the panicked girl in front of her. settling on one, she feels herself blush, now hesitant to go through with it.

“you’ll be fine.” she says, hesitating before letting her hands fall to alya’s shoulders. “i have confidence in you.” alya snickers.

“yeah, i’ll believe that when i see it.” she says. bianca pauses, before going through with her idea, pulling alya forward, pressing her lips to the other girl’s. it doesn’t last long, just a quick brush of lips, but alya’s are soft and sweet, tasting faintly of cherries, and suddenly bianca remembers that she let the other girl borrow her lip gloss. when she finally pulls back, she blushes again, momentarily avoiding alya’s gaze.

“your, uh,” she says. “th-the lip gloss smudged. i’ll just fix that for you.” she bends to reach into her bag and grab her tube of lip gloss, but when she stands again, opening it and reaching towards alya, the blonde girl reaches out too, grasping her wrist and stopping her.

“you kissed me.” she says simply. bianca shrugs, glancing away from her yet again.

“i kiss a lot of people,” she says, shrugging. “it’s part of the job.”

“but this wasn’t scripted,” alya argues. bianca sighs.

“fine. maybe this was the only way i could think of to shut you up,” she says. alya shakes her head.

“you like me,” she says, beginning to smile. “you have a crush on me.”

“i do not.” bianca says, but the growing blush on her face says otherwise. alya’s smile grows.

“so, you really have confidence that i can do this?” she asks, making bianca relieved that she decided to change the subject.

“ _yes_ ,” the brunette says. “you’re good. _really_  good. you’re going to be fine.” alya full on grins now.

“thanks.” she says. bianca smiles slightly back, and then alya’s turning around, heading out of the bathroom. before she can reach the doorway, though, she turns back, stepping towards bianca yet again.

“for the record,” she says, leaning in and brushing a quick kiss against bianca’s cheek. “i’m kind of crushing on you too.” with that, alya’s gone, and bianca’s left to blush yet again.


End file.
